


Phoenix Herald

by BekahRose



Category: Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Magic Revealed, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a strange looking bird comes through the rift, Ianto is once again left in charge of its care – not that he minds. However, he may have second thoughts when the rift opens again to reclaim it and he and Jack are transported to the feet of a powerful sorcerer who is hidden in the heart of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First off, a big super, super thank you to AGirlNamedTruth for her amazing, beautiful art and her wonderful fanmix. You’ve no idea how wonderful it is – I just hope the story stands up to it. Secondly, thank you to Kels for the beta. Momma Bunny, you are AMAZING, and thank you to my SFAM, Wendy for the secondary beta and the kick up my butt for my comma problem (pretty sure Kels thanks you too). I’ve kind of abused History a little bit in the time travel aspect, as well as the placement of Camelot, so I’m sorry for that. Aside from that, feedback will be very much appreciated, and please go and give my wonderful artist some serious love. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> [Art on LJ](http://truthgraphix.livejournal.com/175354.html)

****

** Prologue **

_What had begun as a gentle breeze – bringing with it the smell of salt and apples – had soon turned into a frenzied gale. Aithne had been buffeted by a storm such as this before and her feathers had lost their glimmer for several days following. She had taken shelter in the branches of her Great Tree, realizing too late that the storm had brought with it the strange lights she sometimes saw around the isle. Aithne had felt the wind curl around her Great Tree even as the roar became too much and she buried her head in the warmth and safety of her wings. A loud crack rent the air as though a branch had been ripped from her sanctuary and then as soon as it all began, the wind settled, the lights died away and Aithne was left to preen and survey the branches of the tree._

_After a while, another breeze had picked up and brought with it the scent of apples and Something New. Aithne watched through dark eyes as strangers approached and knew that they were responsible for the Something New she could taste in the air. They glowed and while they were not as brilliant as she, their light dazzled her and their chattering made her dance amongst the branches. It was odd. They looked like the people of her lands but they sounded so strange and their outer layers were even stranger._

=

“Tosh, are you sure we’re in the right area?” Jack’s voice was a harsh whisper over the comms.

 

Ianto smirked at the aggravated sigh that was Tosh’s response.

 

“ _For the fifth time, Jack,_ ” Tosh began and Ianto could practically hear her roll her eyes in frustration back at the Hub. “ _You’re standing right on top of it._ ”

 

Jack sighed and Ianto quickly cut him off. “Tosh, there are a few apple cores, but…” he said, following the beam of his torch up into the tree they were currently standing under. His breath caught as something moved amongst the branches, the edge of the pale torch-light causing a tiny flash of silver amongst the branches. “Jack,” Ianto called softly. “Did you…?”

 

“Yep,” Jack said, voice low and gaze trained firmly on the foliage above them. “Owen, Gwen, we’re gonna need the SUV and the tranq gun.”

 

Ianto moved cautiously around the base of the tree, gaze locked on the branches above him. He moved the beam of his torch in a slow arc, frowning when the beam once again caught on something, making it glitter. Narrowing his eyes as the glitter moved, shimmered and changed before disappearing again, he tried his best to keep it within range of the light. “Jack,” he said, tilting his head slightly towards the other man with his eyes still trained on the tree. “I think we’re going to need the portable cell.”

 

“Owen…”

 

“I heard,” the medic muttered as the rumble of an engine and the lights of the SUV lit up the area.

 

“Kill the lights,” Ianto said, watching as the upper branches of the tree seemed to shimmer and glow momentarily before going dark once more.

 

“Jack,” Gwen’s voice drifted over to the two men who were staring up into the tree, flickering torch beams trying to find the cause of the shimmering. “The whole tree is throwing out rift energy; surely you can’t expect us to… I mean, we’re not going to just…” She said, waving a scanner in the direction of the tree.

 

“If it’s soaked in rift energy,” Jack said slowly, distracted by trying to follow a silver shimmer in some of the upper-most branches. “We may have to. Tosh, what can you find out from your end?”

 

“ _I’m looking up council information for the park now_ ,” Tosh’s voice came over the comms, along with the rhythmic click-clack of her fingers flying across the keyboard. “ _According to the co-ordinates and Parks Maintenance, there was a small oak, barely more than a sapling. Shouldn’t be too much hassle to rip it out and blame it on a bunch of teenagers being reckless._ ”

 

Ianto quirked an eyebrow at that. “Definitely not a sapling,” he said.

 

“Here,” Owen tapped Jack’s shoulder and handed him the portable cell. “Any idea what it is we’re looking for?” Off Jack’s head-shake ‘no,’ Owen eyed the tree closely before looking down at the ground. It was littered in what looked like rotten apples and half-eaten cores. “Looks like it could just be a bog-standard apple tree. Once we’ve caught whatever it is, I’ll take some samples back to the Hub…” he trailed off as Ianto’s torch light fell on something and the area lit up as though it were the middle of the day. “Shit,” Owen muttered as something fell from the tree.

 

Jack saw it too and instinctively tossed the small piece of tech towards the falling thing. If it was tech, the cell would contain it until they could contain it properly and if it was a living, breathing something or someone, the cell would stop it from hurting itself too badly when it landed.

=

_The great roaring, dazzling beast had blinded her before it went silent and the people resumed their glowing. She needed to hide. She had learned long ago that people were dangerous, not all, but a lot of them didn’t understand… couldn’t understand. They had hunted her kind. Wanted their feathers, wanted their flesh and all the while tearing down their trees because the fruit was spoiling and they could burn the wood. Aithne danced out of the way of the light and could feel the bubble of song well up in her chest as she caught the Golden One looking at her. His eyes met hers and they were so bright – like the blue stones she had seen once – and when she looked closer she could see the colours of time shifting within them, gold and red and bright white light. So entranced was she by the Golden One, that she wasn’t fast enough and the Pale One’s light caught her feathers and the song that had been threatening to bubble up her throat burst forth and she lit up the area. The light so bright that she slid from her perch and plummeted towards the Earth._

=

Gwen gasped as the blue cell sprang to life and a mournful sound pierced the air. Ianto was torn between stepping back and moving forward; however, the noise coming from their shimmering prisoner made him stumble and Owen drop to his knees, watching as the light that had lit the area faded away.

 

“ _Jack, Ianto what happened? Gwen?_ ” Tosh called over the comms. “ _Owen, is everything okay?_ ”

 

Jack was standing over the cell watching as silver, gold and deep crimson feathers shook themselves out before crystalline eyes met his. As the bird continued its mournful lament, Jack quickly wiped at his face before nodding. “Yeah, everything’s fine, Tosh. We’ll be back at the Hub in about half an hour.”

 

“Jack,” Ianto was standing beside him now, looking down at the mass of shimmering feathers and shining eyes.

 

Jack shook himself and pulled his gaze away from the strange bird. “Owen, get those samples from the tree and the fruit. Gwen, bag up what you can on the ground – if this stuff is toxic, we don’t want anyone coming across it accidentally – and Ianto, you can help me get this to the SUV.” He motioned to their captive. “After helping capture a pterodactyl, an oversized parrot with sparkly feathers shouldn’t be too hard.” He grinned and bent to run his fingers along the flexible cell.

=

_Aithne watched as the Golden One and the Pale One manoeuvred her to the roaring beast. She blinked slowly as they settled her on a squishy perch and for a moment, a twitter of song slipped out as she realised she was in a bubble. Tentatively she began to spread her wings only to draw them back when she felt the bubble press against her feathers yet not burst. She tilted her head and inspected the bubble as closely as she dared; she’d seen them before. The children of the villages she had spent time in had often danced among bubbles, delighting in the way they would burst at the slightest thing, the light flickering off them. She moved her head and snapped her beak at the bubble and twittered in annoyance when it remained._

 

“Any idea what it is?” Ianto asked, watching as the bird snipped at the cell.

 

“Nope,” Jack said, and Ianto could hear the grin in his voice. “Saturated in Rift energy though,” he said while waving his scanner over the cell.

 

“Mutated budgie?” Ianto asked, raising his eyebrow as the bird seemed to stop it’s fussing in the cell and look directly at them.

 

“Too big,” Jack replied, slipping his scanner into the pocket of his coat.

 

“Not sure I even want to know how you can discount ‘mutated budgie’.” Ianto said, stepping back and shutting the rear door.

 

Jack gave him one of those enigmatic smiles and shrugged. “She’s gorgeous though, whatever she is.”

 

“You say that now,” Ianto said, heading back towards the tree to help Gwen and Owen. “But I’m the one who’s going to have to clean out the cage, figure out what it eats and train it to steer clear of the weevils, Myfanwy and Owen.”

 

Jack’s laugh followed him back to the tree and the others.


	2. Chapter I

** Chapter I **

 “So, what’ve we got?” Jack asked as Ianto entered the boardroom, tray of coffee in hand.

 

“Well,” Owen began. “We’re going to have to destroy the tree or relocate it to somewhere inconspicuous.”

 

“Not a ‘bog-standard apple’ then.” Jack said, watching Ianto out of the corner of his eye, PDA at the ready.

 

“Yes… and no.” Owen began, shoving a group of manila folders across the table towards the others. “What came through the rift last night has almost the same properties as a ‘Service Tree’.” Owen flipped open his own folder and pulled out a sheaf of paper. “Which were native to the UK about a hundred and forty years ago, a few wild specimens were found around Glamorgan and Gloucester, but what we found last night…” He motioned to Tosh and she activated something on the large screen. “Near as I can tell there’s some new enzyme, not just in the wood of the tree but in the sap, the leaves and the fruit itself. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before.” A picture of microscopic images flashed up on the screen.

 

“You think the rift’s responsible?” Jack asked.

 

“Could be. Either way, until I can run more tests…”

 

“We need to keep the public away from it, right. We either need a story to keep people out of the park or a way to relocate the tree to somewhere it won’t be in the way of the locals.”

 

“I could contact Rhys,” Gwen said, flicking through one of the folders Owen had put together. “He could probably get us a lorry to help shift the tree.”

 

“We’ll have to find somewhere to put it first, I’m not sure it’ll fit in the hot house,” Jack gave Owen a knowing look, relieved when the medic shook his head.

 

“I want to head back out there and take a few more cuttings, possibly a root sample. It might provide some kind of antivenin for an as yet unknown toxin. But after that, we may very well have to get rid of the bloody thing.”

 

“Right,” Jack said, nodding slowly. “You and Tosh head back out to the site after we’re through here. Gwen can contact Rhys about a lorry and the council about issuing a warning of some kind to keep people from going to the park. Ianto, how is our guest?”

 

“Settled in the cells, calm for the time being,” he said as he slid into the seat opposite Gwen. “It was making that mournful whistle again. It seems harmless enough, but…” he trailed off and shrugged.

 

“Right...Treat it with caution until the Dinosaur Whisperer can work his magic on the oversized parrot.” Jack grinned even as Ianto rolled his eyes. “In the meantime we need to adjust the records for the tree and come up with a cover for why we need to cordon off that section of the park.”

 

Tosh looked up from her laptop and smiled as she said, “Already on it.” She spun the computer around and slid it across to Owen. “A few years ago, the Forestry Commission was worried about an outbreak of Sudden Oak Death; apparently there was an outbreak in South-west England. It shouldn’t be too hard to utilize that as a cover story.”

=

_She had been moved from the bubble to a larger cage made of stone and glass. The air was musty and damp, the scent already clinging to her feathers. Aithne paced the length of the glass wall twice before hopping up onto the stone bench. She tilted her head and listened to a mournful whistling coming from somewhere near her cage. She trilled back before beginning the tedious task of preening her feathers. As she preened, she cursed her clumsiness. She’d been so clever, hiding from the humans and dancing among the branches of her tree and it had cost her when she was dazzled momentarily by the lights in their hands._

_Something in the air shifted and Aithne lifted her head, her dark eyes narrowing as she eyed the passage way outside of her cell. The Other – obviously in a cage of its own – gave a gentle growl and Aithne replied in kind as the air settled once more._

==

Ianto sat at his desk in the tourist information centre, his gaze glued to the monitor that currently displayed the cells nearest the archives. It had been a week since they’d acquired their newest guest and so far the salvaged archives from London, the archives from Scotland, and their own meticulously kept archives had not turned up any information regarding the large bird. The information they’d gathered so far sat in a pile on the corner of his desk, waiting to be filed and archived correctly. Including Owen’s lab reports; Toshiko’s rift energy readings; and the requisition forms and bill from Rhys for the use of a Harwood’s lorry. He zoomed in on the CCTV and watched as the bird curled its head underneath its wing.

 

In the week since they’d bought the bird back to the Hub, it had changed somewhat. Its eyes had lost the sparkle that had captivated Jack when he’d carried it to the car and its feathers had lost some of their lustre. Ianto pulled a clipboard across the desk and made a mark next to a list of possible foods. So far the only thing that the strange bird had seemed to eat was fruit. Shaking his head, Ianto tossed the core of the apple he’d been eating in the rubbish before gathering the paperwork together and closing up the office. It was getting late and he still had to make the rounds, feed the pets, get one last round of coffee for everyone and have Jack sign off on the paperwork so he could archive it.

=

_She was so tired. She missed her tree. She missed the sky and feeling the warmth of the sun curl around her and filling her with fire and energy. Aithne sighed, curling in on herself as much as she could and wondered about her Great Tree. She wondered if the humans had cut it down and stripped it of its goodness to turn it into fuel or shelter. The thought of her Great Tree made her feathers ruffle. She longed for a piece of the sweet, golden fruit that gave her sustenance and longevity. She longed for the branches that gave her shelter from the heat of the day as well as a place to safely nest of a night time. Aithne gave a low, half-hearted attempt at a whistle as she realised she didn’t even know whether it was day or night, locked up as she was in this dank, cold cage._

=

“It’s just not fair, Jack!” Gwen’s voice filtered out of Jack’s office and Ianto briefly closed his eyes. She had been on his case for the better part of the week about keeping the brightly coloured alien bird locked in the cells next to Janet. This wasn’t the end of the first argument about fair treatment that Ianto had walked in on and he doubted it would be the last.

 

“We have no idea what kind of a threat it poses to the entire community, Gwen.” Jack said, Ianto mumbling along almost verbatim. “Until we find some hard evidence that it’s not going to infect the entire human race with some alien strain of the bird flu, it stays in the cells.”

 

“But, Jack!”

 

“No buts, Gwen. That’s it.”

 

Ianto stepped back as Gwen stormed out of the office, catching the door before it had a chance to slam back against the wall.

 

“If you’re here to complain about the mistreatment of birds, pterosaurs or weevils, you’ll need to take a number.” Jack’s voice was muffled from where he pressed his forehead against his desk.

 

“Not here to complain,” Ianto said, leaning against the desk. “Simply to make an observation.”

 

Jack reluctantly raised his head, looking at Ianto.

 

“The bird is sick.” He leaned across Jack and hit a series of keys on the keyboard bringing up a week’s worth of footage of their newest guest. “When we caught it and bought it back for analysis, its plumage was vibrant and its eyes shone. Now though,” he tilted his head when he felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt followed by a wet warmth. He arched on eyebrow down at Jack who was currently pressing damp kisses along the edge of his sleeve where he’d rolled it up earlier and motioned to the computer. “Now though,” he continued, moving his arm out of Jack’s reach and ignoring the pout of the other man. “The feathers are lifeless and the eyes are dull. It resembles an old hen rather than an exotic bird from some far-off paradise.”

 

“If the next words out of your mouth are ‘we should let it outside’, I’m going to tie you down and make you watch National **_and_** International Velvet.” Jack said sitting back in his chair and watching Ianto.

 

Ianto glanced back at Jack and rolled his eyes. “We should move it to the greenhouse, see if that makes a difference.”

 

“Owen said the plant it was hiding in was native to this part of the country so I doubt a little tropical weather is going to perk her up.”

 

“No, but the cuttings that Owen took from the tree are growing nicely,” Ianto said slowly. “Perhaps returning her to something that isn’t a six-by-eight cell, might improve the health of the bird? It’s not like we can’t cordon off a section of the greenhouse and turn it into an aviary.”

 

Jack scowled, casting a look out to where Tosh and Owen were sitting and studiously ignoring Jack’s office. “If I say no to you; how long until Tosh and Owen add their voices to this ‘Save the Budgie’ campaign?” 

 

“Two hours give or take.” Ianto said, fighting the smirk that pulled at the corners of the mouth. “Figured we’d send in the big guns first to soften you up so that by the time Owen came in, you’d agree just to get us out of your hair.”

 

Jack shook his head and stood up. “Fine. But if we all come down with some weird strain of avian pox, I’m blaming you.” He said as he grabbed his coat from where it hung by the door. “C’mon, I’ll watch you move her and then we’ll go and grab something to eat. As for the rest of you,” he called out across the Hub. “Go home, have fun and be grateful I’m not making you clean up the alien bird shit in the cells.”

 

Before Ianto made it to the stairs leading down to the cells he heard the alarms on the cog-door blare and Tosh, Owen and Gwen all call out their goodbyes. Shaking his head, he made a quick detour to the kitchen and grabbed the plastic tub full of apple slices for their guest. As the door to the cell slid open, he shook the container to capture the bird’s attention. Opening the tub he grabbed two slices before biting into one. He made a delighted noise; the apple was crisp and the juice a perfect blend of sweet and tart. Silently, he prayed that the cuttings in the greenhouse would start fruiting soon because they were down to the last apple from the original tree. She crooned to him as he held out the last slice of apple, her feathers fluffing slightly as she accepted the treat. Ianto smiled even as her incredibly sharp beak brushed against his fingers. She - and he was assuming she was a she - had been nothing but gentle with all of them, even Owen. His fingers brushed through her feathers and she preened, her chest puffing out as she danced onto his lap. 

_Aithne felt her entire being thrum with energy and she knew it would soon be time. It saddened her to know that it would be the last with none of the life-giving fruit to sustain her and her great tree gone. She burrowed her head under the Pale One's chin and sang. There was a spark in this one. A longing that none of the others seemed to have and while she still had breath, while she still had fire, she was going to do what she could to nurture it and coax it into flame._

 

“Ianto?” Jack smiled, even though his eyebrow quirked as the bird snuggled into his chest.

 

“She’s very… affectionate.” Ianto said as his fingers worked through the feathers around her neck. As she started to trill, he felt comforting warmth wash over him. Since he’d taken over the primary care for her, it had only grown stronger.

 

“She?” Jack asked.

 

Ianto shrugged as he replied. “Just seems right.”

_Carefully so as not to frighten the Pale One; Aithne tilted her head and let her song wrap around them both, feeding the spark within him. Aithne felt some of her sadness lift as the spark burst into flame, warming them both. She felt the warmth surrounding them grow as the Golden One came closer, his fingers reaching out to gently rub the space between her eyes. So relaxed and intent on weaving her song and building the flame within the Pale One, Aithne didn’t notice the change in the atmosphere or the way The Other began to hum and warble._

 

Ianto rested his head on Jack’s shoulder and allowed the warmth that seeped into his bones from the bird’s song relax him in a way that he hadn’t been since before the fall of Canary Wharf. He closed his eyes and let the song wrap him in something that if he were to try and put it into words, he’d say something ridiculous like ‘Like getting a cuddle from your Gran’ so he said nothing.

 

Jack smiled and knew he’d have to sneakily save the CCTV footage of this moment before Ianto got to it and erased it. Reaching for his wrist strap to do just that; several things happened all at once. The rift alarm echoed down to the cells from the main hub, the Rift alert on Jack’s wrist strap began to shriek like someone had slammed a cat’s tail in a heavy door and the giant bird curled up on Ianto’s lap burst into flames which engulfed Ianto before either of them could do anything about it. Jack’s scream caught in his throat even as he threw himself towards the younger man, his heart and stomach plummeting to the ground beneath him as he let the fire consume them both. The screech of his vortex manipulator and the bird’s song, echoed around cell.


	3. Chapter II

** Chapter II **

“Are you done yet?” A voice called out just beyond his line of sight.

 

Merlin rolled his eyes and hummed a little as he set about gathering the herbs and other flora Gaius had sent him out for. He slipped the small knife down into a patch of soft earth, gently teasing up the roots of the arnica plant and being careful not to disturb the plant’s surroundings too much or slip and cut himself.

 

“ _Mer_ lin,” the voice called again. It was closer this time and caused Merlin to slip and knick the tip of his finger with the knife.

 

Stifling a gasp and a sound tongue-lashing for the man behind him, he stuck his finger in his mouth, grimacing as the taste of blood and dirt exploded on his tongue. Taking his finger from his mouth he inspected the cut. Spitting to the side to get rid of the taste of dirt and blood; he opened his mouth, a sharp retort already sitting on the tip of his tongue for his pain-in-the-backside of a guard.

 

“Mer-”

 

“I heard you! I’ll be done, when I’m done.” He snapped before gently placing the arnica in his satchel. “I don’t need someone to watch over me. I can do this alone.” He looked over his shoulder towards where he knew his guard stood, bored and annoying as he often did when following Merlin to the edge of the forest just outside of Camelot. “Probably be a lot less hazardous to my health if I _were_ alone,” he muttered before moving to an alder tree and slipping the knife between the bark of the trunk and prying it off.

 

Silence – save for the grumbling coming from just beyond the trees – descended on the small copse as Merlin moved about, filling his satchel and several small jars. He bent down to harvest some chervil – the last on his long list – when he felt an all too familiar pull in his gut and the wind began to pick up. He quickly harvested the chervil and tucked it into an envelope before shoving the whole lot into his satchel and casting a quietening spell on the area to keep Arthur from blundering in and getting hurt or discovering his secret.

 

Merlin turned just in time to feel the wind stir into a frenzy around him and a bright ball of light form in the heart of the area. On instinct he threw his hands up, words of protection already forming on the tip of his tongue and magic already swirling in his veins. The ball of light resolved itself into a swirl of silver, red and gold and a familiar melancholic song filled the air around him. Without so much as a second thought to Arthur or his own safety, Merlin rushed forward, arms outstretched.

 

“Aithne!” he gasped, his hands clutching at ashes even as a different sound rent the air. Merlin scooped the small, ash-covered chick up and held her to his chest before leaping back out of the way as two full-grown men fell from nowhere to land, burned and scarred amongst Aithne’s ashes. His eyes widened as he looked from Aithne to the two men. “What have you done?” he whispered softly to the magical bird in his hands.

 

He looked around the clearing now that the wind had died down. He could hear Arthur calling to him to hurry up and he bit his lip. There was no way he could explain this to Arthur or the King without either one of them jumping to the conclusion of sorcery. Tucking Aithne into his satchel, he set her aside before moving to the sapling hidden behind an elder. Taking his knife, he stripped some of the bark and young fruit from it before taking it back to his bag and lifting the quietening spell on the copse; another sleight of hand and he felt the magic inside him flare up before directing it away from Arthur, deeper into the forest.

_Aithne felt her entire being relax the moment the storm around her settled and the fire fizzled to nothing more than the spark inside her chest. Magic enveloped her. The scent of earth and chervil filled her lungs, calming her as she realised she was once again safe. ‘Emrys,’ she trilled, even as he held her close to his chest, her eyes closing in relief at the thought that she would live to burn again. She opened her eyes when the smell of fresh, young fire-fruit filled the safe, dark space Emrys had tucked her into, letting the world outside her cocoon filter away to nothingness._

 

“Arthur!” Merlin called once he was sure Aithne wouldn’t be discovered inside his pack. “Arthur, come quickly!” He knelt at the side of the man who seemed to bare the worst of the burns, he was still breathing but the burns would leave scars the like they hadn’t seen since Kilgarrah had tormented Camelot, three winters prior.

 

“Merlin?” Arthur came crashing through the undergrowth of the forest, sword drawn and ready for battle.

 

“They came from there,” Merlin said even as he pointed in the direction he’d sent a pulse of magic. “Mumbled about bandits before collapsing, we need to get them both to Gaius as soon as possible.”

 

Arthur looked down at the men still sprawled on the forest floor. They were both covered in burns, though one appeared far worse off than the other and they were both unconscious. He looked up at Merlin, brows furrowed as he considered what Merlin had told him. Shaking his head, Arthur turned on his heel. “We’ll need the horses. Honestly Merlin, only you can go into the forest for flowers and go back to the castle with wounded men in tow.” He muttered, smirking as he made his way back to collect their horses.

=

Merlin slipped into his room as unobtrusively as possible. It had been a long, long day; made even longer by their impromptu guests whom were now sleeping fitfully in the other room under Gaius’ watchful eye. Setting his satchel on his bed, he opened it and smiled down at the sleeping bird. Carefully, he scooped her up and held her to his chest. She radiated warmth and comfort and light and magic. A magic that sang to him much like the dragon’s; but where Kilgarrah’s call filled him with trepidation and an overwhelming sense of duty, Aithne’s song filled him with hope and awe and belonging.

 

“You can’t keep her in here, Merlin.” Gaius’ voice spoke up from behind him, causing Merlin to jump.

 

“I wasn’t…” Merlin began but trailed off under Gaius’ raised eyebrow. “How did you know she was even in here?” He asked, settling onto the edge of his bed and running his fingertips through the ashy fuzz of the bird.

 

“Two people appeared from nowhere, with burns and there is neither smoke nor fire visible within ten leagues of where they were found? I’m not an idiot, Merlin.” Gaius said softly before pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Merlin bit his bottom lip before holding Aithne up for Gaius’ inspection. “She’s only small,” he said softly before bringing her back to hold closer to his chest. “Besides, she’s still a bit weak after a rising, almost too weak.” He continued, looking down at the top of her head which was still covered in an ashy down.

 

Gaius sighed. “If Uther finds her…”

 

“He won’t!” Merlin said, his eyes wide and pleading. “I’ll keep her just until she’s strong enough. I know what to feed her and when she’s healed enough, I’ll take her back to where she belongs.”

 

Gaius frowned but kept quiet. Merlin would do his best by the creature, he was certain of that; the problem became keeping Uther from asking too many questions in regards to their unexpected patients and the men accidentally revealing, not only the bird’s existence but possibly Merlin’s magic as well.

=

Life forced its way back into Jack. The golden thread that kept him anchored to this life began to shimmer and expand, air rushing to his lungs and synapses sparking to life simultaneously, causing him to wake with a violent start. Even as the chaos of coming back to life settled inside him, Jack felt his stomach drop as he remembered what had happened. That first gasp of air that rushed his lungs, bought with it a keening cry; a sound of grief that Jack felt from his core for the young Welshman who had come to mean so much to him in such a short time. He felt his entire being fill with tension and his eyes squeezed shut as his breathing regulated. As he lay there, warm, strong fingers soothed his brow even as a gentle voice made calming noises.

 

Gaius reached for the cloth. He’d heard the sound of grief and rage come from the dark haired, stocky man and had been by his side within moments. Merlin had already left to tend his duties for the Prince. Dipping the cloth into a bowl of cool rose-water, he bought it to the man’s forehead; brushing away sweat and dust. As he did his best to make the man comfortable, he carried out a brief examination. The burns that had covered the man’s neck and shoulders were gone, causing Gaius to frown. He’d known phoenix fire to be regenerative, but never for man. The phoenix rose from the ashes, and nature that was caught in her path, would also rise once again; renewed and stronger. Men and animals outside of dragons would perish in the ensuing blaze.

 

Looking up, Gaius was met with a wary gaze. Now that he noticed, he could see the tension in the man’s shoulders. “It’s quite alright young man,” Gaius said softly. He moved slowly so as not to frighten him any further. “You’re quite safe. My name is Gaius.”

 

Jack froze. The adrenaline coursing through his system leaving him poised on the edge of fight or flight. At least the rift had taken him somewhere he could understand the locals. “Where am I?” he asked, letting his gaze quickly travel around the room before settling once again on Gaius.

 

Gaius smiled and sat back; tossing the cloth back into the bowl of rose-water. “You’re in Camelot. My ward found you in the forest to the north of the city. You were badly burned, or so we thought.” Gaius rose and moved to pour some fresh water for Jack.

 

The tension in Jack’s shoulders eased as he tried to work through all that the man – _Gaius, his name is Gaius, he told himself_ – had said. He sat upright as what Gaius said finally clicked. “Did you say Camelot?”

 

Gaius nodded. “You were found in the Darkling Woods to the north of the city.”

 

Jack took a slow, deep breath. He’d heard of Camelot a long time ago, back when he was still with the Time Agency and there had been something about a wall, Hadrian’s Wall. “Hadrian’s Wall?” Jack asked, brow furrowing as he tried to remember all that he’d learn at the Time Agency.

 

“My good man,” Gaius began, eyebrows raised as he gaped at Jack. “You must be a good… one hundred leagues from The Wall.”

 

Jack slumped back on the pallet as he slowly came to the realisation that he was once again, misplaced in time. Lifting his head, he sipped from the small wooden bowl that Gaius passed to him, trying to sort through almost one-hundred years of memories and Time Agency missions.

=

He’d reached the clearing just as the sun was starting to disappear below the horizon, his heart pounding in his chest with the adrenaline of having almost been cornered by Uther’s servant, Gareth. Stopping to catch his breath, Merlin pushed his hair back from his forehead and looked around to make sure he hadn’t been followed. The city loomed behind him and he muttered a few words, his eyes flashing gold as he cast the magic that would guarantee him an hour with Kilgarrah without the dragon’s presence calling down the wrath of Uther or Camelot’s Knights.

 

“ _O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes!_ ” Merlin called out into the slowly waning twilight.

 

It wasn’t long before the air around Merlin shifted; carrying with it the scent of sulphur and wood smoke and a gentle susurrus of sound filled the small field. Stepping back, Merlin lifted his head to be able to meet the gaze of the dragon.

 

“It was brave of you to call me, young Merlin.” Kilgarrah lifted his head and cast his gaze towards the turrets of Camelot.

 

Merlin shook his head. “They can’t see us,” he said, drawing the dragon’s attention back to him. He continued when the dragon gave him a look that reminded him, oddly, of Gaius’ infamous Eyebrow. “Magic… I’ve cast a, a sort of privacy spell.”

 

The dragon sighed before hunkering down so he was snout to face with Merlin. “Very well then, young Dragon Lord, how can I be of… assistance?”

 

Merlin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling tightly. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about phoenixes would you?” He hedged carefully.

 

The dragon made a soft chuffing sound and Merlin blanched at the stench coming from the beast’s breath. “They are eternal,” he murmured, tilting his head so he could look at Merlin with one large, golden eye. “They live on the fruit of the Golden Service Tree.”

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Merlin muttered. “I know all that. They burst into flame at the end of a cycle; they need the fruit from the Golden Service Tree in order to make sure they’re able to reach the end of their cycle.”

 

Kilgarrah scowled. “If you knew all that, then why have you summoned me here?”

 

“I need to know,” Merlin began, tilting his head back to look at the sky before meeting the dragon’s gaze. “Can they take the form of man?”

 

Kilgarrah looked at Merlin for a moment before chuckling. “You are a fool, young Merlin.”

 

“So they _can’t_ take the form of man?”

 

“No,” the dragon said softly, shaking his head. “No doubt you are talking about the two who arrived with the phoenix?”

 

Merlin cringed; he knew it had been pointless trying to keep things from the Great Dragon. The beast knew everything and anything when it came to Camelot and Albion. “Yes,” Merlin sighed, feeling his shoulders slump.

 

Kilgarrah hummed. “The wheel of fate is turning, young Dragon Lord. The arrival of these two strangers has caused the very atmosphere to shift and change.”

 

“Right,” Merlin said softly. “Do they mean to do harm to Arthur and Camelot?” Off the dragon’s sceptic look, he continued. “I’m cautious with great reason, Dragon. Newcomers to the city tend to bring with them trouble. I need to know that these men, should they both survive, mean no harm to Arthur or Camelot.”

 

“They will survive,” Kilgarrah said, his voice a low rumble as he shuffled. “And they will bring no harm to Arthur or Camelot.”

 

Merlin watched the dragon closely. “Who are they? How did they come to be here?” He began asking. The questions he’d been holding back since he’d scooped Aithne off the ground and tucked her away into his satchel bubbled up and over. “Why did they come here? Are they magic?”

 

Kilgarrah sighed and made an aborted move that looked like he was about to clamp his fore-claw over his face in exasperation. “There are many things in this world which you are yet to discover, young Dragon Lord. These two men will help you – and Arthur – in your quest to learn these things.” He shuffled, his wings curling in close to his body. “Until you call again, Merlin,” he nodded his head and with a ripple of muscle and a thrust of his powerful hind legs, he was taking to the skies, leaving Merlin with half as many answers as he had questions.

 

With a sigh and a flash of gold, the magic that had been affording Merlin and Kilgarrah privacy from the city, disappeared back into the ether and Merlin turned and began the trek back to the castle.

=

He could feel his blood reach boiling point and his entire soul felt like it was shaking apart when all of a sudden he was consumed by warm, golden light. Warm, sweet air brushed against his skin and the scent of apples wrapped around him, soothing any anxieties that wanted to push to the forefront of his mind. His heart had been beating a rapid tattoo and gradually slowed as the light faded and left him in a quickly dimming twilight.

 

Gradually sounds began to filter through to the twilight, drawing Ianto’s attention. Slowly, he began the arduous task of pulling himself back to consciousness, letting the noises – _voices, they’re voices, he told himself_ – guide him to the surface. His eyes fluttered open and he took in the rough-hewn walls and the over-crowded bookshelves.

 

“Jack,” he tried to whisper, his voice rough and throat dry. He swallowed twice before trying again. “Jack.” There was a clatter and all of a sudden Ianto’s field of vision was blocked by a familiar pair of blue eyes, filled with a very unfamiliar look of fear.


	4. Chapter III

** Chapter III **

It was two weeks after Ianto had woken when the door to Gaius’ rooms opened and a pair of guards entered followed closely by the King. The commotion caused Ianto and Jack to look up from where they had been redressing some of the burns that had yet to heal across Ianto’s legs.

 

“Majesty,” Gaius said, quickly coming from the small back room and bowing his head. “How may I be of service?”

 

Uther offered a brief smile in Gaius’ direction before turning his full attention to Jack. “Jakke?” He asked.

 

Jack rose and bowed low. “Your Majesty,” he said, turning to Ianto and motioning for him to do the same.

 

Uther laughed, his head thrown back and the sound bouncing off the walls which caused his guards to share a wary look. “It _is_ you. I thought so, when Arthur said…” He trailed off and reached to clasp the other man’s arm.

 

Jack offered Uther a smile in return before his own hand reached out to wrap around Uther’s forearm. “Uther my friend; it has been too long.” He motioned to Ianto who still had his head bowed. “This is my brother in arms, Ianto,” he said as he gripped Ianto’s shoulder. “He is still having trouble with the language I’m afraid. He comes from beyond the Wall, far to the north.”

 

Uther studied the other man and was surprised to be met by intelligent, stormy blue eyes. His surprise shifted to shock as Jakke turned his head and he murmured something that neither Uther, nor Gaius understood. “Jakke, the last time I saw you, you were stationed at the Wall. What news do you bring?”

 

Jack supressed his flinch at Uther’s question though he had expected no less from the highest authority in the city. He and Ianto had spent the better part of the last two weeks talking when they could, organising their story in order to stave off any awkward questions. “None I’m afraid,” he said honestly. “After the purge I was sent to the borderlands between Rheged and Northumbria, twenty leagues south of Cumbria.”

 

Uther frowned as he mulled over this information. “How did you come to be in the Darkling Woods?” His gaze slipped to Ianto, still sitting hunched over on the bed and avoiding eye contact.

 

“We were travelling south in search of bandits from Caledonia who were burning their way through the border villages.” Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “The last thing I remember before waking in this very room was that Ianto and I had set up camp at one edge of the forest.”

 

Uther nodded slowly. “I’ve heard news of these bandits. My own Knights have reported that they’ve moved through Camelot and into Mercia.”

 

Jack looked down at the top of Ianto’s head and took in the poultices that covered the back of his neck. “My companion still needs time to heal,” he said softly before meeting Uther’s gaze. “Your Majesty… my friend, I ask that we stay until he is healed before we leave for Mercia.”

 

Uther shook his head and clapped Jack on the shoulder. “Jakke, you shall stay for as long as you need and become a Knight of Camelot. I’m positive you could teach them a thing or two.”

 

Jack shook his head sadly. “I’m afraid we have no papers for my friend, they were either stolen or the fire consumed them.”

 

“I’ll have Geoffrey search the archive,” Uther said, moving towards the door. “I’m sure we can find your own papers in the annals from the Wall and if your friend has moved around the Wall, there will be some record of it. Rest and mend.” He ordered before ducking out of the room, his guard and Gaius following him closely.

 

Jack slumped on the edge of Ianto’s bed, his head falling forward and shoulder slumping as the tension drained out of them.

 

“Christ, Jack,” whispered Ianto, his hand automatically moving to stroke the back of Jack’s neck in an attempt to help ease the tension he held there. “What the bloody hell just happened?”

=

The tolling of the bells rang out through the citadel and it wasn’t long before the court yard leading to the doors of the castle was filled with a sea of red and tarnished chainmail. Ianto raced after Jack, pushing his way through the already forming crowds of people to get to the gates leading out of Camelot in the lower town. Ianto came to a skidding halt as he spotted a familiar head of dark hair at the front edge of the crowd. Moving as quickly as the growing, whispering crowd would allow, Ianto made his way to stand beside Jack and Merlin.

 

“Jack,” Ianto murmured as the tolling bells quietened and a hush fell over the crowd. “Isn’t that…?” He trailed off, looking at the display in front of them.

 

“Ector,” Jack whispered over his shoulder before moving forward.

 

The man in question was one of Uther’s strongest allies and in the last three months of their stay in Camelot, Ianto had seen enough of him to consider him a fair and just man; undeserving of the fate that had obviously befallen him. Scanning the area in front of the city gates, Ianto couldn’t help but slip back into old habits he had picked up working for Torchwood. He turned and surveyed the crowd slowly, looking for anyone who stood out among the shocked citizens of the lower town. When no one seemed out of place, he turned his attention back to the body of Ector and the area around it. He scanned the area carefully again, wishing not for the first time that he and Jack had more alien tech on them than Jack’s broken vortex manipulator and startled when his gaze landed on a crumpled piece of black cloth, fluttering half-heartedly beneath the severed head of Ector.

 

Ianto reached out to get Jack’s attention, frowning when he realised the other man had moved off to speak with Uther, Arthur and several other knights. Still struggling with the language barrier, Ianto grabbed Merlin’s elbow. “Merlin, look,” he managed to say, tongue tripping over the foreign words as he directed the young man’s attention to the cloth.

 

Merlin startled when Ianto grabbed him, the man was a master of being quiet. He followed the line of his arm and spied the black cloth. He nodded at Ianto and grimaced before moving closer to the severed head. Tugging at the material gently, he dismissed Arthur’s call of “Merlin!” and winced when the head rolled with a sickening wet thud. He held up the cloth, stomach plummeting as he took in the red sigil painted crudely on the front of it.

 

“Your highness,” he called, turning to look at Arthur, eyed wide and imploring as Arthur approached. “It was under Sir Ector’s head,” he murmured, presenting the cloth to Arthur.

 

As Arthur walked away from Merlin with the cloth clutched tightly in his fist; Ianto watched as Merlin scanned the area looking for something. He had seen the way Merlin paled at the image that had been painted on the cloth, seen the way both his and Arthur’s hand had trembled as it was passed from manservant to Prince. Ianto stood amidst the gawking crowd unsure whether to move to stand beside Merlin or seek out Jack. As he moved to join Merlin, the decision was taken from him as Jack appeared beside him.

 

“See the cloth?” he asked softly, eye trained on the body of Ector. At Ianto’s nod, he continued. “It’s a battle standard from somewhere to the south-east. The body though…” he trailed off and pushed his hair back from his forehead. “Ector was supposed to be west of here, a day’s ride at least.”

 

“You don’t think it’s Ector?” Ianto asked, squinting in an attempt to get a better look at the body without getting any closer.

 

“No, no it’s him.” Jack said, motioning towards Uther who had already turned and begun to storm his way back to the castle, leaving an angry looking Arthur in his wake. “Gaius and Uther have both already identified the body.”

 

“Oh,” Ianto whispered, stepping out of the way as several of the knights started ushering people away from the gates and back towards the city. “The battle standard, that’s not his is it?”

 

Jack shook his head. “Nope, and Arthur and Uther mentioned someone named Morgana before Uther said he was going back to the castle.”

 

“So…” Ianto trailed off, unsure where this was all going.

 

“So, we’re going to be readying the troops.” Jack raised his eyebrow as Ianto scowled. “You’re to follow Merlin. He’ll be getting things ready for Arthur; a horse, packs, food…”

 

“We get flung back somewhere in time – far enough for you to have bloody been here with the Time Agency and I still manage to get stuck as being a general dog’s body.” Ianto groused, watching as a trio of knights hoisted Ector’s body onto the back of a cart before taking it away into the city. No doubt so Gaius could examine it even more closely.

 

Jack sighed. It was an argument they’d had repeatedly over the last three months. “It’s either that or leave you here with barely a grasp on the language and Geoffrey in the Camelot archives trying to teach you.”

 

Ianto pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine.”

 

Jack smiled and leaned in closer. “Thank you,” he muttered, his warm breath brushing along Ianto’s cheek.

 

“Yes, well, don’t go expecting me to continue to be your bloody slave if we’re stuck here for much longer. It bloody well didn’t last back home; it’s not going to last here. For all I have trouble with the language I can still point at things and make people understand and I have been spending _a lot_ of time in the city’s archives.”

 

Jack laughed and stepped back, but not before giving Ianto a playful nudge with his shoulder. “Yes, Milord,” he said before hurrying towards Arthur and several other knights.

=

Merlin shut the door to Gaius’ workshop and slumped back against the well-worn wood. It had been an insanely long week travelling the roads between Camelot and Ector’s demesne, searching for signs of bandits and Morgana and Morgause. They’d found nothing. Now, they were home to rest and regroup before they were due to leave once more; this time in the opposite direction.

 

“Arthur is settled?” Gaius asked from the door leading to Merlin’s small bedroom.

 

Merlin startled and slid down the door to land in a heap of gangly arms and legs on the floor. Giving Gaius a brief scowl as the old man chuckled, Merlin nodded. “He is bathed and sleeping soundly. He suggested I do the same.” Merlin pulled himself up and made towards his room.

 

“How kind,” Gaius began, his eyebrow quirked as Merlin slowed his steps. “However, before you rest, Merlin…” Gaius was cut off as a low, cheery whistle came from Merlin’s bedroom.

 

Merlin winced, even as he slowly turned to look at Gaius over his shoulder. “Yes?”

 

Gaius sighed and shook his head. “You cannot possibly tell me that you have been keeping the phoenix in your room for the last four months?”

 

“Well…” Merlin trailed off as the whistle echoed out into the main workshop.

 

“Merlin!” Gaius’ fingers twitched and Merlin wondered briefly if he didn’t want to throttle his young ward. “You promised me that as soon as she was ready and that as soon as it was safe, you’d return her to whence she came.” He turned and lifted a large satchel by his work table and tossed it to Merlin. “You will go now, take the creature and set her free. There is enough unrest with the murder of Ector without a magical creature adding to Uther’s ire.”

 

“Yes Gaius,” sighed Merlin, thoughts of getting a decent day’s rest in a comfortable bed disappearing as quickly as if they’d been set alight.

=

Arthur nodded at the guard as he left the gates of the city. He’d woken just after noon when a maid had torn the blankets from his bed without thinking. A tiny smirk played at the corner of his mouth as he remembered the squeal that had accompanied his inadvertent reveal, followed by stammered apologies and flushed cheeks before the chambermaid had left the room in a rush. As the gates of the city fell away behind him, Arthur spurred his horse into a gallop towards the Darkling Wood. He’d stormed into Gaius’ chambers after he’d gotten dressed, Merlin’s name on the tip of his tongue just waiting to be bellowed when Gaius had lifted his head from grinding herbs, eyebrow arched and shook his head. Arthur had been pulled up short by the physician’s presence, only to be told that he’d sent Merlin on an errand to collect some much needed herbs when he’d first returned.

 

It wasn’t long before he was tethering the reins of his horse to the branch of an elder tree and slipping through the trees and heading toward the copse the Merlin favoured when gathering herbs and plants for Gaius. He opened his mouth to call out but thought better of it in the hopes that he would catch Merlin fast asleep.

 

Merlin sat in the middle of the clearing, watching as Aithne flittered amongst the trees before coming to settle beside him. He smiled as Aithne crooned to him softly before he muttered something ancient and foreign. With a flash of gold, Merlin conjured a small ball of flame and shaped it until it looked like a smaller version of the bird beside him. Aithne crooned in delight before stretching out her wings and gently brushing Merlin’s cheek with their tips. Merlin sighed as warmth washed over him from the place on his cheek where Aithne’s feathers brushed. He laughed as she nudged the tiny flame-phoenix before trilling at it.

 

Arthur watched the scene play out before him with no small amount of fear curling in his belly. He had seen the flashes of colour through the trees as he’d gotten closer to the small clearing, his hand automatically reaching for the hilt of his sword. His heart had plummeted to the forest floor when Merlin spoke and his eyes flashed gold, visible even from where Arthur was standing tucked behind an oak tree. He pulled his hand away from the hilt of his sword even as every fibre of his being was screaming to go in there and protect Merlin from the strange looking bird. He watched as Merlin spoke again, eyes flashing before the bird-shaped ball of flame changed colour to a cool, familiar, brilliant bluish light. His heart leapt to his throat as what he was seeing finally seemed to sink in.

 

“Are you going to call the guards?” Merlin called out, gaze never wavering from watching the bird and the bird-shaped light.

 

Arthur felt his blood freeze in his veins even as he scanned the opposite side of the copse for whoever Merlin was talking to.

 

“Sire, I know you’re there.” Merlin called again before murmuring softly to the bird who trilled in return before alighting to a nearby tree.

 

Arthur felt his gut twist uncomfortably as he stepped out from behind the tree and into the clearing. “How did you-.”

 

Merlin seemed to close in on himself though Arthur came no closer and gave a strained sort of laugh before speaking. “I’m your manservant, Sire. It’s my duty to know.”

 

“Merlin,” Arthur started, watching as the normally open and friendly man seemed to shut down before him.

 

“Don’t… don’t call the guards.” Merlin said softly, reaching up to untie the knot of his neckerchief before bowing his head to bare his neck. “I would much rather it this way, seems fitting.”

 

“Merlin,” Arthur said again, affronted at such a display. He scowled when Merlin refused to meet his gaze. “Damn it, Merlin, look at me. The very least you can do is look at your friend before resigning yourself to whatever fate you believe awaits you.” He nodded once as Merlin’s head shot up, his eyes wide; though whether it was at Arthur’s free use of the word ‘friend’ or his accidental discovery of Merlin knowing magic, it was hard to tell.

 

“Believe?” Merlin asked, his cheeks turning pink with indignation. “It is the King’s Law,” he said, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Anyone found to be practicing magic within the realm of Camelot is to be put to death. Those found concealing sorcery within the realm of Camelot are to be arrested for treason and put. to. _death_.”

 

“Exactly,” Arthur said. “The _King’s Law_. Should the King or any number of his nobles or guards discover this secret, you – and no doubt Gaius – would be put to death.” He reached out and felt his stomach do a slow turn as Merlin paled, his lips forming a tight, thin line. “I am not yet King, nor am I in a position to change my father’s mind _or_ the law.”

 

“Arthur…” Merlin trailed off, clenching his fists to keep from shaking. His stomach felt as though he’d swallowed several large stones.

 

“No, Merlin,” Arthur said softly. “We are _not_ doing this now.” He stepped closer and clapped a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “We will – eventually -- but not now and not like this. Now…” he looked around the clearing and spied the bird that had been watching them closely. “Now, you tell me about your bird and swear to me that it means no harm to Camelot or its people.” He squeezed Merlin’s shoulder before sliding his hand up the other man’s neck and pulling his hair teasingly.


	5. Chapter IV

** Chapter IV **

The main courtyard of the citadel was a sea of red and gold. Ianto and Merlin stood side by side towards the back of Uther’s army. From where they stood they had an unobstructed view of Arthur and Jack, standing tall at the front of the army and flanking Uther as he issued a speech that Ianto had not doubt was meant to improve morale. Seven months had passed since Ianto had woken in Gaius’ workroom and he was still unable to fully comprehend the language without Jack there to offer translations for him. Since being assigned to work and help Geoffrey in the Camelot archives, Ianto’s evenings had been spent with Jack, slowly learning to recognise the Old English alphabet and now while he could read a great deal of what he came across in the archives he still had trouble speaking it and understanding it out loud. A cheer rang out in the courtyard causing the horses he and Merlin were holding to shy and pull on their reins. Ianto turned away as Jack and Arthur approached, quieting the deep brown destrier and his own pack horse with soft murmurs.

 

Merlin held out the reins of Arthur’s destrier to the prince, a small smile frown pulling at the corners of his mouth as the Arthur mounted. “Sire,” Merlin began to say as a large portion of the foot soldiers and archers turned as one and began the march towards the lower town that would lead them out of the city proper. “The banner that called us to war, it’s-.”

 

“It’s Morgana’s. Yes, Merlin, I know. Jakke and I will be leading the right while Father and Galahad take the left.” He motioned to the gates where the crowd of soldiers were already splitting into two distinct groups; Uther had spared no able body when the declaration of war had finally come from the east.

 

“Right,” Merlin said, nodding and heading for his own horse. The cart with the provisions and tents had already been sent ahead in order to be ready and waiting for the King and his troops. “Arthur, I can’t…” Merlin said softly, pulling his horse up alongside Arthur’s. “My… magic…” he whispered. “I’ll help wherever and however I can.”

 

Arthur grinned and reached for Merlin’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “I know, just… be careful.” He gently urged his horse into a canter so he could reach the front of the unit leaving via the lower town.

 

Ianto watched as Jack rode to catch up with Arthur before offering Merlin a tight smile. He was not used to sitting idly by while others did all the hard work. As Jack had been preparing his armour the night before he’d explained to Ianto that the only reason Uther was allowing Ianto to come with them was because he wanted someone to write down the battle as it happened for archival purposes. Ianto wasn’t entirely sure – and mainly because Uther Pendragon would never admit to not having had this stroke of genius – but he had an inkling that the excuse for Ianto’s presence was Jack’s. He watched sadly as the sea of red moved ahead of him, knowing that not all of these men would return settled heavy in the pit of his stomach before Merlin called his attention and they too, joined the lines of soldiers leaving the city.

=

Jack and Arthur stood side-by-side watching the enemy camp. They had noticed nothing unusual outside of the eerily glowing banners that were scattered throughout the camp in the time since they’d taken up their position. They watched as Uther’s messenger was flung unceremoniously to the ground outside of the largest tent, before he turned tail and ran for his horse.

 

“Magic,” Jack whispered softly as lightning chased the young man from the camp.

 

Arthur nodded slowly, watching as the lightning chased but never landed its target. Something wasn’t right. He turned his gaze back to the camp and the tent the messenger had come from, his gaze narrowing as someone stepped out into the open and turned to face his and Jack’s position. Even from this distance she recognised Morgana, she had always had an air of authority about her that was hard to miss. She turned her back to them and he felt something sink in his stomach as she reached out, pulling someone wearing familiar Camelot livery to her. Arthur felt Jack freeze beside him as he too, recognised the messenger they thought had just left for Uther’s camp.

 

“It’s a trap,” Arthur said even as he started to back away, pulling Jack with him. “We need to get to my father, quickly.” Letting go of Jack’s shoulder, Arthur made his way to his horse and pulled himself into the saddle. “Warn the others, I’m going to warn my father.”

 

Jack nodded, already heading towards their camp. “Arthur,” he called after the young prince. “Be careful.”

 

Arthur nodded once before riding off.

=

Uther paced the small rug inside his tent as he awaited the return of his messenger. As per the rules of engagement, he’d sent a squire with a request for the enemy’s terms along with a request for their surrender and now he waited. He waited for the messenger’s return and for Arthur or Jakke to arrive with a scouting report; he straightened and turned towards the flaps of the tent at the sound of approaching hooves. The squire he’d sent was barely inside the tent when Uther’s patience vanished.

 

“What news?” He asked even as he stood up straighter, attempting to look imposing.

 

“Your majesty,” the squire said slowly as he turned and gave a low bow. “Their requests are simple. You are to lay down your weapons and surrender the crown of Camelot to Morgana Le Fey; else your army will face an unrelenting enemy upon the battlefield.”

 

Uther gave a sharp, short laugh and shook his head. “Morgana is a fool. I have driven magic from this land once before,” he said, spitting out the word ‘magic’ as though it had left a foul taste on his tongue. “I shall do it again and bring her to Camelot to answer for her treason.” Uther turned away in a clear dismissal of the squire.

 

Mordred’s lip curled up in a sneer as he straightened up and watched Uther step away from him. His stomach turned at the thought of this man – of any man who was bitter and hateful toward magic and the power it gave – threatening Morgana and others like them. “You are the fool,” he muttered as his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

 

“May I remind you young man; you are in the presence of the King and would do well to hold your tongue!” Uther spun around, hand raised and at the ready to deliver a slap to the young squire.

 

“I am in the presence of a murderer, a tyrant and a hypocrite.” Mordred said, his sword already sliding into Uther’s belly as though it were a hot knife through butter. Cold blue eyes met startled green as the druid ran Uther through before Mordred smirked. “How does it feel Uther, to know that you are dying at the hands of someone who despises the very sight of you, to know that you are dying alone?” Mordred asked before twisting his sword and causing Uther to cough and a small trickle of bright red blood formed in the corner of his mouth.

 

Uther scrabbled at the sword hilt, fingers slipping in the blood that flowed from the wound. Even as the other man spoke, Uther could feel his world narrowing to a single point in front of him.

 

“Have no fear, your majesty,” Mordred said softly, his lips pressed against Uther’s cooling cheek. “My lady Morgana will see that you are joined soon enough by your son.” Laughter filled the tent as Uther took his last breath, his normally bright green eyes dulled and wide with fear as his body collapsed to the ground. With a whisper and a flash of amber eyes, Mordred was gone; leaving nothing but Uther’s corpse and his sword behind for Arthur and Uther’s guardsmen to discover.

=

“ _O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes!_ ” Merlin bellowed out into the night. As he waited for the dragon to appear, he thought about all that had happened in the last two days and the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach made itself known. Jakke had returned from the scouting trip without Arthur and Merlin had gone into a small panic as he dogged the other man who barked out orders to Knights before speaking in that odd language to Ianto. It wasn’t until much, much later once Arthur had returned with his Camelot surcoat stained almost black with blood that Merlin had finally learned the reason for Jakke’s orders and Arthur’s absence. He’d seen to Arthur almost immediately. Gently ushering the young man into his tent and setting to cleaning the blood from his face, hands and hair and it wasn’t until Arthur was clean and dressed in fresh clothes that Merlin had been able to pull what had happened out of him.

 

At first he had feared magic had been the cause of Uther’s murder, but he had stood by Arthur’s side as Jakke and Leon had led the wagon carrying Uther’s body. The King of Camelot’s complexion had been ashen and waxy; his gambeson black with blood and the sword that had no doubt been used was wrapped in oilcloth beside him; the hilt glinting in the moonlight.

 

The beating of wings and the rumble of the dragon’s landing drew Merlin from his reverie. “You have summoned me, young warlock.” Kilgarrah looked down at Merlin, his large golden eyes glowing in the dark. Before Merlin could open his mouth to speak, a gasp along with a muffled thump filled the air between dragon and dragon lord, causing Kilgarrah to turn his head. “I see you have bought the young traveller to meet me.” The dragon’s lips curled up in an approximation of a smile, showing a row of gleaming, sharp teeth.

 

Ianto cursed Jack up and down the English coast as he followed Merlin at a safe distance. Ever since Arthur had returned with Uther’s body he had remained distant to all except Merlin and Jack wanted to find out how the prince was fairing. So wrapped up in his thoughts about Jack and his good intentions, he didn’t notice that Merlin had stopped until he’d felt the air around him shift and a deep voice rumble through the night and across the field they now stood in. He’d been about to take a few steps back when the dragon landed and he’d stumbled in fright and landed on his backside.

 

Merlin’s heart rested in his throat as he looked from Ianto to Kilgarrah and back again before opening his mouth to explain. “Ianto, it’s not… he won’t hurt you.” Merlin rushed to Ianto’s side, cursing the language barrier between them when he saw Ianto’s confused face.

 

Ianto shook his head even as his insides trembled. He honestly thought he was over being surprised after having spent nearly five years working for Torchwood. He had seen monsters and machines and aliens; he had a pet dinosaur at home! However, he had never believed – never fathomed – he would ever come face to face with a dragon. They were the things of fairy tales and make believe, things that had always been firmly on his ‘Too Impossible to Really Exist’ list. He cringed as he heard a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Jack, rattling off a list of things that should have been on that list but were decidedly not; the top most being fairies, time travel, Jack and pterosaurs.

 

“I hardly believe I’ve scared him speechless,” Kilgarrah said as he peered over Merlin’s shoulder to look closer at Ianto.

 

Merlin rolled his eyes even as he tried to calm Ianto. “No, Ianto doesn’t understand,” he explained to the dragon. “He knows some words and he’s okay at writing and reading but he doesn’t understand the language itself. He’s… he’s different.” Merlin finished as he gripped Ianto’s hand and offered him a tentative smile.

 

“Ah,” Kilgarrah moved cautiously until he could see Ianto clearly. Lowering his head until he was as eye-level as possible with the man, he inhaled before letting a warm breath out to wash over Ianto. He lifted his head when he was done and blinked slowly. “There,” he muttered before turning to Merlin. “It never occurred to you to try magic to help him understand?”

 

Ianto’s ears and throat tingled as warm air washed over him. He watched closely as the dragon stepped away and started speaking and before Merlin could respond, Ianto had lifted his head and gaped at the dragon. “You speak?”

 

“Among other things,” Merlin muttered, glaring at the dragon. “Of course it occurred to me. It also occurred to me that if he didn’t understand one day...” Merlin trailed off before turning to look at Ianto. “You can understand him?” At Ianto’s short, sharp nod, Merlin continued. “You can understand me?” He grinned and gripped Ianto’s hand even tighter before pumping it up and down in a handshake. “This is brilliant.”

 

“Be that as it may,” Kilgarrah interrupted. “But I highly doubt that you summoned me for this, Dragon Lord.” He turned his stern gaze to Merlin.

 

Merlin nodded, his elation at Ianto finally being able to understand and be understood without Jakke’s presence was slowly subsiding as he remembered the reason for calling Kilgarrah. “Uther is dead,” he said softly, lowering his gaze. “Morgana has declared war on Camelot and seeks to usurp Arthur.”

 

Kilgarrah rose to his full height and stared down at Merlin. “You were warned of the Witch’s path, Warlock. You were given ample opportunity to see that this be avoided and you ignored me, I see no reason as to why I should assist you now.”

 

Merlin opened his mouth to argue and Ianto, now standing stepped between the dragon and Dragon Lord. “I have questions.”

 

“I should imagine so,” Kilgarrah said, looking down at him. “You and your companion have travelled further than others can imagine; even a young Dragon Lord.” He eyed Merlin before turning his full attention to Ianto once more.

 

“This… this…” Ianto started, unsure as to what exactly ‘this’ was.

 

“Magic,” Merlin supplied, giving him a tight smile. It was one thing for Arthur and Gaius and Lancelot to know, another entirely for someone who was still unknown to him even after all these months.

 

“Right,” Ianto nodded slowly. “Magic... It doesn’t… exist… where I come from.” He said softly, looking up at the dragon.

 

“Are you sure?” Kilgarrah asked looking at Ianto with what he was sure would have been a raised eyebrow if he’d had one. “The things you have seen in your life time, the faeries and your companion. How do you describe them if not being some kind of magic?”

 

Ianto massaged the back of his neck as he considered what the dragon was saying and was momentarily transported back to one of his history lessons when he’d first started secondary school. He could hear his teacher explaining that things which people of the Twentieth and Twenty-First Centuries took for granted, but people of the Middle Ages would consider a form of magic. “Can this magic take Jack and I home?” He asked.

 

The dragon had the good graces to look away. “I am afraid not,” he said. “You’re being here has altered the destiny of this world. The gift you received from Phoenix, the one that bought you here will be needed soon.”

 

Merlin lifted his head, eyes wide. “What gift?” he asked even as Ianto frowned in confusion.

 

The dragon looked down at Ianto, studying him before shifting slightly and stretching his wings. “He carries the song of the Phoenix, he is her herald.”

 

“I’m her what?” – “He’s her what?” Ianto and Merlin said at the same time.

 

Kilgarrah sighed and Ianto was sure the dragon rolled his eyes. “You are the harbinger of the Phoenix,” he said slowly. “You are tied to her as she is tied to you and for as long as there is magic in this world you will both remain.”

 

“But how?” asked Ianto looking between Merlin and the dragon. “I don’t understand. I’ve never seen a phoenix, let alone…”

 

“Uh, I can explain that.” Merlin said. “The day I found you and Jakke, you were both wrapped around Aithne. She’s… well, she’s a phoenix.”

 

Suddenly everything that had happened to them became clear for Ianto. The strange bird and the tree that had come through the rift, the bird bursting into flame just as the rift alarm on Jack’s vortex manipulator had sounded. He and Jack had both assumed the bird had perished in the fire before the rift relocated them. He’d been sad when he’d realised that the bird had not been found with them; she had been such a beautiful creature outside of bursting into flame in his lap. Ianto lifted his head, looking at Merlin as he asked “She has a name?”

 

Merlin smiled and nodded. “Aithne. She lives in the Darkling wood, just north of where you and Jakke appeared.”

 

“I take it you were not aware, young Herald, of her continued existence?” Kilgarrah looked down at Ianto, sighing when he shook his head. “Very well then,” he said, settling down in the field. “It seems we have much to discuss before the dawn comes.” He offered both Ianto and Merlin a toothy grin before explaining the nature of phoenixes and Ianto’s connection to them. He detailed Ianto’s connection and ability to call to the phoenix, his power to heal injury and the golden apple which had given Ianto his newfound longevity. As he explained, something unfurled in Ianto’s stomach as he realised he would be able to stay with Jack for as long as they wanted provided the phoenix remained safe.

=

“So you’re like me?” asked Jack as Ianto settled down beside him.

 

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when Ianto and Merlin had made their way back to camp. Merlin talking almost non-stop about what Ianto’s presence could mean for the upcoming battle and how they would need to discuss it with Arthur straight away. It had been at that point when Ianto had stopped Merlin and begged him to hold off on telling Arthur anything, that he needed to speak with Jack first and foremost.

 

“Kind of,” Ianto replied slowly, still trying to come to terms with it himself. “From what I understand, you’re a fixed point in time and I’m somehow tied to this phoenix, which is tied to magic.” Ianto rubbed at his eyes, the sounds of early morning in camp filtering through the thin walls of the tent. “The dragon said that so long as there was magic in the universe, there would be the phoenix and that so long as there is the phoenix, there needs to be a herald.”

 

Jack looked at Ianto askance, not really processing all that he was saying. “So… you can die?”

 

“I guess there’s only one way to find out,” said Ianto as he stood up and reached for Jack’s sword, preparing to hand it to him.

 

“I can’t tell you the ways that that is not funny,” Jack told Ianto, scowling as he gently pushed the sword away.

 

Ianto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, saying “Sorry, I just… it’s a lot to take in.” He set the sword back down and began pacing the small area in front of Jack. “The dragon said I shared aspects with the phoenix, her regenerative capabilities are just one of them. I can also call to her – somehow, no idea how – and I’ll experience a… a burning.” He gave Jack a sad, tiny smile when he heard him gasp. “It won’t be like what we experienced when the rift opened again, apparently that was a mixture of the rift and the phoenix being in distress; but it will… well…” He turned away and reached for the flap, lifting it out of the way to watch as Camelot’s army set about getting ready for the day.

 

Jack came up behind Ianto, his arms slipping around his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. “I guess we’ll deal with it when it happens, huh?”

 

“‘We’?” Ianto asked, looking at Jack’s profile.

 

“You’re a long way from your right time and place; you don’t think I’m going to let you figure this all out by yourself, do you?” asked Jack as he pressed his face into Ianto’s neck, letting his lips brush against the other man’s pulse.

 

Ianto smiled and clasped Jack’s wrists where they rested against his waist. “C’mon, Arthur will be expecting us soon and you need to be dressed for battle.”

=

The battle was furious and chaotic and Ianto had never felt so terrified in his entire twenty-six years. There was still so much that they hadn’t spoken about with Arthur and Merlin and each other, the last thing Ianto wanted was for Jack to fall on the battlefield and then come back to life, terrifying Arthur and the other knights of Camelot. Arthur and Jack had made their way to the frontlines rather quickly, much to Merlin and Ianto’s dismay and they soon lost sight of the other two men as Morgana’s army pressed the advantage.

 

“Ianto!” Merlin cried out, even as his hand found Ianto’s and he pressed the hilt of a sword into it. “We need to reach Arthur,” his voice raised to be heard over the sound of clanging metal.

 

“Merlin,” Ianto replied, eyeballing the weapon in his hand. “The last time I used one of these it was made of plastic and my sister nearly lost an eye.” A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he thought about the day he’d been pretending he was Aremis of the Three Musketeers and his older sister had wandered into the living room only to receive an accidental whack in the face with the flat of the plastic blade.

 

“Made of what?” asked Merlin, tightening the grip on his own sword. When Ianto shook his head in reply, Merlin pointed to the business end of the sword. “Stab anyone not wearing Camelot red.” He nodded and tugged Ianto towards the fray.

=

Ianto’s arm felt heavy as though his shoulder was about to twist out of its socket. He shouldered past another of Arthur’s knights, driving his sword into an oncoming attacker bearing Morgana’s eerily glowing sigil. As he shoved the body away from him, he caught sight of Merlin several feet ahead and surrounded by a group of enemy soldiers. Ianto opened his mouth to call out and save the other man, to let him know he wasn’t alone when the soldiers all flew back several feet, some landing with a sickening thud before falling still. He watched as Merlin pushed on, battling his way to where Arthur stood face to face with a dark haired young man. Ianto steadied his arm and tightened his grip on his sword as he prepared to keep following Merlin when a familiar voice drew his attention to his right rather than straight ahead to Arthur.

 

Jack was clutching his side even as he fought off one of Morgana’s soldiers, his sword slid into the enemy as though he were butter and before Ianto could blink, both Jack and the enemy soldier hit the ground before Jack started calling, “Ianto!”

 

Ianto rushed to Jack’s side, his heart in his throat and a slow sinking feeling in his stomach. “Jack,” he said softly as he reached his partner’s side. “No, no, no,” he muttered to himself as he examined the wound in Jack’s side. The knife or sword had snuck in just under the edge of Jack’s armour, whomever had stabbed him had been close enough or had enough force behind the to make it through not just Jack’s thick, leather gambeson, but his chainmail and underclothes as well. He did his best to pull Jack into his lap but his fingers slipped in the blood that covered the armour. This would be Jack’s first death – outside of their arrival – since taking up a position as Knight of Camelot and Ianto wanted to be there when he was inevitably dragged back from death.

 

“Ianto, we need…” Jack started to speak before Ianto shushed him.

 

“Jack, you’ve been run through.” Ianto said softly, bending his head to press his lips to Jack’s temple.

 

“’Tis but a scratch,” Jack laughed at his own joke before coughing, his spittle tinged pink.

 

“Can’t be dying that badly if you can quote Monty Python at me, you daft bastard.” Ianto smiled and brushed the hair back from Jack’s forehead.

 

“I’ll come back, I promise.” Jack said and smiled softly at Ianto before grimacing as another cough racked his body. “You have to protect Arthur,” Jack gasped, pressing something into Ianto’s hand. Ianto looked down at the familiar smooth stone-like object Jack had pushed into his palm as Jack continued to speak. “Found it in Geoffrey’s artefacts room about two months ago. Use it to save Arthur… GO!” Jack shoved weakly at Ianto’s wrist until the younger man stood up and started running toward the Crown Prince of Camelot.

 

The sinking feeling in Ianto’s stomach twisted as he left Jack to die alone on the battlefield and he began to sprint towards Arthur and Merlin.

=

He was too late. Merlin watched as Mordred felled Arthur with a swift kick to one of his knees before driving a glinting sword straight through Arthur’s armour: chainmail, breastplate, gambeson and all. He felt the rage in his belly hit boiling point and he could feel the pull of the Earth’s magic – raw and primal – surging up through his feet, the magic coursing through his veins. Opening his mouth, Merlin let words of power wash over him as the spell twisted and coalesced in a bolt of bright green magic that impacted Mordred’s chest in the space of a heartbeat, knocking him back to lie still amongst the other fallen men.

 

Merlin came to a skidding halt before dropping to his knees beside Arthur. “No. No, no, no.” He murmured, before his eyes flashed and he was able to start pulling at Arthur’s armour, stripping him in the middle of the battlefield.

 

“Merlin,” Arthur’s voice was strained as he spoke, his hands moving to stop Merlin’s progress. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, that he would be bested on the field of battle by a boy he had once rescued. He gripped Merlin’s wrist and pulled him closer, his lips brushing Merlin’s temple and murmuring, “I thought we would have more time.”

 

“I’ll save you,” Merlin whispered, pulling back to look at the damage done by Mordred’s sword. “I will always save you.”

 

“Merlin, look out!” Ianto’s voice snapped Merlin out of his grief and he looked up just in time to duck and cover Arthur with his upper body as Ianto threw something.

 

A familiar scream made Merlin turn around, his eyes widening as Morgana stood trapped inside what looked to be a large soap bubble. Her eyes glittered with her magic and rage and Merlin could tell she was trying to use magic against the thing that now held her. Frowning, Merlin felt something inside his chest ache at the rage he could see in her face and he knew that once he’d saved Arthur he would have to mourn the friend he’d once had in Morgana.

 

“Your Highness,” Ianto said breathlessly before he sank down beside Arthur, across from Merlin and eyed the wound that Merlin was trying his best to heal.

 

“Morgana, she’s…” Arthur trailed off, watching Merlin closely.

 

“She’s no longer a threat, Sire.” Ianto said softly, tearing his own tunic to help stem the flow of blood from Arthur’s torso.

 

“A bubble?” asked Merlin raising an eyebrow at Ianto before turning once again to Arthur’s wound.

 

“It’s… not quite what it seems. But she can no longer hurt anyone.” Ianto gave Merlin and Arthur a sheepish smile.

 

“My men?” asked Arthur, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“We have Morgana’s soldiers on the run, Sire. Sir Leon is rounding up the last of the wounded and Sir Galahad is preparing a wagon for their transfer to Camelot.” Ianto looked around the battlefield, the tension draining from his shoulders when he saw Jack sit up with the help of Sir Percival.

 

“You shouldn’t be worrying about this now,” Merlin said softly. His heart and stomach were twisting themselves into knots as he tried every spell he knew to heal Arthur but to no avail.

 

“Let me try,” Ianto said softly as Merlin’s hands started to tremble. He reached across and replaced Merlin’s hands with his own and something inside him clicked. He began to gently probe the edge of the wound and warmth started to fill his stomach before spreading out to the rest of his body and out through his fingertips like a slow burning fire.

 

“Ianto?” asked Merlin, confusion tinging the edges of his voice.

 

Ianto’s brow furrowed as he felt a strange compulsion welling up inside him. “Shhh,” he whispered in response as he kept looking at the wound on Arthur’s torso and before long he felt a cry well up in his chest and push its way up his throat and out, filling the air around them with a mournful cry that was eerily familiar. Golden light spilled out of his fingers and danced across Arthur’s skin even as muscle and tissue and skin slowly started to knit together. Merlin watched in stunned silence as colour returned to Arthur’s face and the light returned to his eyes and all because of the man kneeling across from him.

 

There was a flash of red and gold just out of the corner of Ianto’s eye and he stopped, the warmth in his body easing and the cry fading away on the breeze. He leaned backward as Aithne came forward to perch on his lap, her cry answering his as she leaned over Arthur and sang to him; nurturing the tiny golden spark that Ianto had shared with him in an attempt to heal his injury.


	6. Epilogue

** Epilogue **

Jack remembered everything of course, even without Ianto’s collection of archives of their long -- and sometimes rocky -- life together. It is because of his memory that he was able to set the alarm on his vortex manipulator to alert them two days before Aithne, Ianto and Jack disappeared from the Hub in the Rift. He figured two days was enough time for him and Ianto to be ready to step back into the roles of Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood agent, Ianto Jones. It’s also enough time, he figured, for Ianto to make that all important call to Merlin and Arthur to tell them both that it was time to come back from wherever it is they’d taken off to for the last five years.

 

Jack thought they were in the Bahamas, enjoying a much deserved break after heading Torchwood Two for the better part of the 90s. Ianto knew that they’d taken to the Welsh countryside in an attempt to fall off the grid for a couple of years so Arthur can keep an eye on Aithne as she prepares for her brightest burning yet and make sure that at least one of her heralds is there to welcome her when she rises. After several hundred years they’ve got it down to a fine art, being sure to trade off every decade or so to maintain that connection with the phoenix and the magic that connects them to the world.

 

From where they sit in Demiro’s, Jack and Ianto could see Gwen, Tosh and Owen leave the Hub and head across the Plas, no doubt heading for the pub for a post-work drink. They’d been keeping an eye on the Torchwood team for the last two months, shoring up the gaps in their memories and taking the chance to watch and learn things that Ianto was positive they had never noticed before. When the coast was as clear as it was going to be, they made their way back to the Hub and Ianto couldn’t help grimacing as his stomach turned a slow somersault. He was nervous at being back, nervous that Tosh or Owen would notice that he was different. How could they not? He felt different, he felt not necessarily older -- for all that he looked much the same as he did when he first awoke in Camelot -- but he felt more conscious of the world around him now. He’d seen too much, lived through too much, not to be.

 

“You’re over-thinking it,” said Jack softly as they descend on the invisible lift and Ianto looked over his shoulder to catch the wide grin on his partner’s face as Myfanwy swooped down from her aerie.

 

Instead of replying, Ianto simply said,, “You’ve missed this.” There’s no way he’s not going to overthink it, he just can’t. There’s too much to remember and too much to prepare for and he’s pretty sure that Arthur will be doing the same thing when he and Merlin emerge from their bolt-hole.

 

“And you haven’t?” Jack asked with his eyebrow raised as the lift comes to a halt.

 

“I never said that,” Ianto said slowly as he steps down into the Hub and does a turn as he takes everything in.

 

Jack opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by the shrill sound of the rift alarm. Ianto could see his face and the desire to in his eyes to bolt down the stairs and save them both, but he knows that that won’t happen – can’t happen. It’s enough to know that they will be safe and cared for and with friends when they get to where they’re going.

 

When the alarm stopped, Jack jumped into action. “We don’t have much time, you get the CCTV and I’ll double check the cells and make sure everything is as it should be,” he called out, already darting for the stairs. He stopped and turned back and it took Ianto biting on the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking when he realised that Jack had forgotten something quite important. “The files?”

 

Ianto pat his chest and Jack nodded before disappearing down to the cells. Ianto quickly played through the CCTV footage leading up to the moment Gwen, Owen and Tosh leave and then he began to systematically delete all the CCTV footage from that moment forward, stopping only when Jack reappeared, his old great coat settling back on his shoulders.

 

“What do you think?” Jack asked, stepping up to Ianto and pulling him close.

 

Ianto laughed and pressed his face into the wool, breathing in deeply the smell of burning stone and something that is uniquely Jack, which has been uniquely Jack for the last fifteen hundred years or so. “I’ve missed that coat.” He whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek just as the alarms for the door way leading into the Hub from the tourist desk starts to blare.

 

“Well that was quick.” Gwen said, already sliding her jacket off and heading back to her desk.

 

“Just the rift,” Jack said by way of explanation as Tosh slipped into her seat quietly, ready and waiting. “It took back the bird. Good thing too. The damn thing just about burst into flames once Ianto and I had left the cell.”

 

Ianto nodded and slipped a file onto Tosh’s desk before moving to deposit one on Owen’s and Gwen’s. “I checked the CCTV footage already, to make sure we weren’t seeing things and it looks like the cameras stopped working or the rift interfered.” He shrugged and moved to lean against the stairs leading down to the autopsy bay.

 

“Either way,” Jack said as he stretched and motioned to the folders. “I’ve been thinking, we could really use a couple of extra bodies around here to allow you lot to get some rest now and then. I’ve had Ianto put together a couple of files of some people I’ve been monitoring…”

 

“Like you monitored us?” Gwen interrupted and opened the folder.

 

“Yes and no,” Ianto said with a tiny smile. “These people appeared on One’s radar when I first joined Torchwood, but they either fell through the cracks or Yvonne was side tracked by the Ghost Shift project.”

 

“I was going to bring this up tomorrow, but seeing as you’re all here now,” Jack said even as Owen groaned. “Take these files home, read them over and discuss them with each other. I think they’re going to be an asset to the team, but I want your opinions first.” He waved the back out of the Hub. “Now get out of here.”

 

Amidst the grumbling and Tosh’s absent-minded goodnight as she left already leafing through the files, Ianto’s phone had started ringing and he reached for it, already having an idea of who it might be. He quickly thumbed through the message before following Jack upstairs to his office and then back down to his cubby. Arthur and Merlin would be arriving tomorrow evening, bringing with them Aithne and a list of things the four of them would need to discuss before they unleashed an unsuspecting Torchwood Three on them. He had felt warmth spread through him when the rift alarm had gone off and Aithne had burst into flames; a reminder of their connection and just how strong it was. Now that she was gone back to her right time, the feeling was fading and he was starting to feel a little bereft at knowing it would take her a little longer than normal to recover.

 

However, as he slipped his phone back into his pocket he couldn’t feel too bad. Aithne would be close again soon and until then the night was theirs and Ianto really had missed that coat.


End file.
